What would you do?
by Confessions-of-an-Animaholic
Summary: Fangirls and boys are devastated. Anime is banned! What will they do when their all of their precious anime characters are scheduled to be killed? What would YOU do? Rated T for violence and mildly explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's COAAH and all this other crap. Anyway, NEW STORY TIME! For the people who want one-shots, have no fear! They're almost here! Strangely, my big brother gave me this idea so yeah. Thank you so much! I love you for this! *Ahem* Enjoy!** **(Oh and because I live in America, this will be set in America. Sorry to those of you who don't!)**

_~*~*~* Prologue~*~*~*_

_**Synopsis:**_ The government has just decided to BAN ALL ANIME! Like with a lot of decisions that the government makes, there were protesters. The government decided to take this little dispute to a whole 'nother level. The people who were with the government lived on one side of the country and the people who were against it lived on the other. In between those states were little things called 'No Man's Land'. If anybody, especially the fangirls and fanboys, were to cross, they'd be killed.

If that isn't enough, there's more to it. Being as advanced in technology as they were, the people against anime (PAA) opened a portal to the anime world. They'd take anime characters hostage from there and once in a while, they would kill them and videotape it so all of the people who were with anime (PWA) would see. Cruel and unusual punishment for all the PWA.

If you did decide to have a change of heart and be with the PAA, there was a test you had to take. Something of a brain scan. Somehow, they'd detect whether you are lying or not through this scan. If you were, you'd explode internally as punishment and die.

Still, anime characters were dying and this devastated all PWA. So...

_**What would you do to save your anime?**_

**A/N: That was just an overview. Review and only constructive criticism please!**

~COAAH 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had a stroke of inspiration today! It hit me big-time! It literally hit the fuck out of me because I accidently banged my head against the window and got a bitch of a headache, when Lo and behold! STORY IDEAS! I think I might update this story faster than the others because it'll be fun to torture you guys. When I thought of this, I imagined it having a whole 'kids next door' (Used to love that show!) vibe going on where you're like typing people's profiles and stuff. I'm so happy that I'm barely using bad language!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't need one, but I don't own any anime and I'm not saying it again.**

_Name: Lydia Cassidy Lee  
Age: 12  
Birthday: September 1st  
Favorite Color: Light Blue  
Favorite Animes: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Hetalia, Ouran High School Host Club  
Hair Color: Brown w/t natural chestnut highlights  
Eye Color: Brown with specks of Blue (It happens...)  
Hair Length and style: To the middle of her back; Curls at the bottom._

And this is her story: I hid. Away from the violence. This was going too far. Who'd do this and why? It happened when 'The War Over Anime' started.

_~*~*~*~*FlashBack~*~*~*~*  
_

_"But mom, why?", asked 11-year-old Lydia. She felt a sharp stinging on her cheek and touched her hand to it, tears welling up in her eyes._

"Did I tell you that you could speak?", asked Lydia's mother, face red with anger.

"N-no bu-". Another slap, this time harder. Lydia's tears threatened to fall.

"There you go again with the talking back! Why do you care so much for this stupid piece of shit, anyway?! You know, I never wanted you in the first place. Children like you should be killed. Always talking! I don't know why in the WORLD I kept filth like you in my otherwise perfectly clean house. At least now I don't have to see you again. I would kill you myself, but I needn't trouble myself.", Her mother smiled, wickedly. "You'll be getting what you deserve."

Lydia sniffled, then felt yet another slap. Harder and it left scratches that bled steadily.

"You and your insolent whining and crying!", Lydia's mother said, leaving the room and locking it from the outside.

Lydia finally let out all of the tears that she had been holding in. The salt from the tears burned her cuts, but nothing hurt more than the neglect and emotional torture she felt. Finally, she cried herself to sleep.

Eventually, Lydia found a way out of the room. Her mother had been gone for hours. Lydia sat upon the steps and buried her head in her knees, crying.  


_~*~*~*FlashBack Over~*~*~*_  
(Third Person)

Lydia felt tears stinging her eyes as she thought back to the day that even her horrible mother left her. She really thought this anime war was stupid and a waste of time, but that's the same thing her mom said about anime. Anime was her only happiness and now that was going to be taken away. What's worse, she couldn't do anything to help. She was helpless herself.

_Lydia's history: Born to Katherine and John Lee. She was a very happy child. Although she didn't know it at the time, her mother didn't like her and therefore abused Lydia, but only kept her because of her husband.  
Her father treated her differently and bought her almost anything she wanted. Therefore, he was her favorite person. That is, until she turned 10.  
At age ten, Lydia's father raped and abused her. Her only confidant turned against her. He'd use Lydia like a play-toy and leave her crying and weak on the cold floor.  
At age eleven, before the war started, her father left, but her mother continued to abuse her and use her for chores and basically your regular cinderella-type things. The only thing that gave her happiness was the computer that she was allowed to have, surprisingly.  
Lydia homeschcooled herself using the computer when she wasn't watching anime. Now it, everything, is all gone._

**A/N: How's that for angst?! I based Lydia off of me except for the fact that I wasn't raped or any of that stuff. *shivers* That would be horrible. Read and Review and stuff Please! *gives home-made lemonade and cookies***


End file.
